galacticafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Cavalier One
Welcome Hi, welcome to Battlestar Galactica Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the 33 minutes page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki -- Uberfuzzy (Talk) 09:24, 2010 March 24 Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 05:29, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Logo Hey. I've made a new logo for this wiki, which I've uploaded to File:Wiki.png. If you think it should be used, could you either unprotect File:Wiki.png, allow me to edit it, or move my upload to that name? Thanks - Gboyers talk 13:12, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Undoing Edits Okay, I can see you've gone around undoing all of my edits. I was attempting to organise the articles since the categories weren't consistently named, and there was no clear distinction between TRS/Reimagining/TheNewSeries(TNS) and the old/classic/original series. Since there hadn't been any edits for a month, I figured it would be best to go ahead and try and sort this out, but clearly you disagree. So the best way to proceed would be to decide what would be best and then work together to ensure that's implemented fully and consistently. The category structure I was mapping out is as follows: *One root category for everything on the wiki. Whether it's Category:Browse or Category:Galactica Wiki. **In that root category are the main categories - one for each set of information (Category:The New Series or Category:Battlestar Galactica Re-Imagined). There were several **Inside each of those, would be the main categories for that series - Category:TNS Characters, Category:Colonial Fleet, Category:TNS Ships, Category:TNS Episodes etc ***I had a structure set out for the colonial fleet etc, since these had their names mixed up. The "Colonial Fleet" should refer to the whole military (before and after the attacks), separate to the civilian ships that form "The Fleet". ****Within those categories would be sub-categories again for relevant things. So in characters would be cylons/humans/humanoidcylons/males/females etc. In Colonial Fleet would be ships/personnell/officers/pilots etc. In Episodes would perhaps be a subcategory for each season. Note that I added TNS/TRS when there would be the same article in TOS. If there wouldn't be the same article, then there's no need for the TNS/TRS prefix. However, I also thought it would be good for this wiki to focus on one or the other - so Category:Ships would refer to TNS/TRS rather than TOS or both; and any TOS articles/categories would be marked as TOS. That way, only one of them has to have a prefix, and it makes using the wiki a lot easier. For the names, the reason I chose to (temporarily) use "The New Series" (TNS) rather than "Re-imagining" is because it's more obvious to new visitors, it's more obvious what it means, it's easy to remember (and guess), easier to type, and it's consistent accross every category and page name. Having a combination of "Re-imagined" and "Re-imagining" and "Reimagined" and "Re-Imagined" and "TRS" etc makes life very awkward. If you disagree, could you suggest what you think the best layout would be? Before I edited, there were some duplicate categories and other problems, so even if you don't adopt my suggestion, there needs to be some sort of decision. We don't have to copy BattlestarWiki either. Gboyers talk 00:42, June 4, 2010 (UTC) :Don't worry, I'm not offended. I just hoped you weren't reverting them for no reason. Just to clarify my points: *On the wikis I run (mostly c:GTA and c:RedDead), we use a Title Case naming system. So regardless of being proper nouns or not, everything is in title case (since they are the titles of pages), rather than sentence case (as they aren't sentences). I'm not saying you need to adopt that here, it's just my personal preference and since I was re-making the categories mostly from scratch, I decided to adopt it. *With the wiki name, a long name such as 'Battlestar Galactica Wiki' makes life a little awkward, particularly in the project namespace where everything has a long title. With Battlestar wiki being a big competitor, it might be a good idea to have a different name, rather than being very similar to theirs, but again it depends what people will search for. *Category:Battlestar Galactica (Re-imagined Series) Season 1 episodes is a really long and unweildy name - I don't expect people to be able to type it accurately whilst looking (given all the punctuation and mixture of capitals), and definitely not from memory. If all TRS categories begin with "Battlestar Galactica (Re-imagined Series)..." then users have to type all that before being able to use the quick-hints. Could we shorten this to Category:TRS Season 1 or similar - do we need to suffix it with "episodes" when the category won't have much else in it? There could be sub-categories of it if required (ie for "TRS Season 1 Characters") but I don't think these are necessary yet - keep things simple and concise and logical, then we can build from that pretty easily. Gboyers talk 15:19, June 4, 2010 (UTC) William Adama Well, we were all taken for a ride over on Caprica. Little Willie Adama never grows up to become a starfleet officer. I changed William Adama to reflect this. I also added a couple of cross-Wikia references. When I get around to "Young Bill Adama" over on my side of the house, I'll add a link to your operation. I'm virtually a one-man show, so... (If I do enough over here to justify the time, I'll build a sig.) -- 03:05, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Blood and Chrome Are you planning on covering this part of Galactica?-- 23:48, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Pages ripped off from battlestarwiki.org Hi, You may know about the existence of battlestarwiki.org. Apparently the licensing used there is CC BY-NC-SA which is not the not compatible with the one used by Wikia. I have found that some of the pages here are a direct rip off, and a few other pages have large sections copied over. I request you, you being one of the Administrators, to remove or edit the content so that it stays acceptable as per Creative Commons. I have provided a list of pages which are in violation. Other pages also might be in violation. These pages are a complete copy * New Caprica from http://en.battlestarwiki.org/wiki/New_Caprica * Pegasus from http://en.battlestarwiki.org/wiki/Pegasus_(RDM) * Viper_Mark_VII from http://en.battlestarwiki.org/wiki/Viper_Mark_VII * Viper_Mark_II from http://en.battlestarwiki.org/wiki/Viper_Mark_II * http://galactica.wikia.com/index.php?title=New_Caprica&oldid=3941 from http://en.battlestarwiki.org/wiki/New_Caprica * http://galactica.wikia.com/index.php?title=Pegasus&oldid=4253 from http://en.battlestarwiki.org/wiki/Pegasus_(RDM) * Daybreak,_Part_I from http://en.battlestarwiki.org/wiki/Daybreak,_Part_I * http://galactica.wikia.com/index.php?title=Daybreak,_Part_I&oldid=3605 from http://en.battlestarwiki.org/wiki/Daybreak,_Part_I These pages have large sections copied over * http://galacticafanon.wikia.com/wiki/Humanoid_Cylon * Humanoid Cylon * Mythology * Battle of New Caprica These pages have been copied over from wikipedia Now, Its perfectly alright to copy articles from wikipedia, as they use the same licensing. But that does not mean Attribution need not be given. I find no sort of attribution given to the authors on Wikipedia. This is a violation off CC BY-SA. * http://galactica.wikia.com/wiki/Gaius_Baltar from http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gaius_Baltar * http://galactica.wikia.com/wiki/William_Adama from http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/William_Adama * http://galactica.wikia.com/wiki/Sharon_Agathon from http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Number_Eight_(Battlestar_Galactica) * http://galactica.wikia.com/wiki/33 from http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/33_(Battlestar_Galactica) * http://galactica.wikia.com/wiki/Number_Six from http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Number_Six_(Battlestar_Galactica) 08:24, August 13, 2011 (UTC) 14:35, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Syfy Webring Hey Cavalier One, It's Kate, we've talked on Harry Potter Wiki :) Since Wikia has awesome Syfy Wikis, we made a webring to affiliate them with each other. How would you feel about putting it on the mainpage? It looks like this: Let me know what you think! http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/sixbitsnonethewiser/images/0/07/Kate_03.png (talk) 22:29, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Repeated occurrence of Copyright violations. As per my previous post above. A new comer User:Wingman1 just reverted all those articles which had copyright vilolations. So, what is the point of your deleting them in the first place. 15:06, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Cavalier One, are you sure this guy is on the up and up? not telling you how to run your wiki, but on mine anon users making widespread changes usely means Vandalism attack. if help is need then you can find it here. http://community.wikia.com/wiki/index.php?search=Vandalism&fulltext=0 let me know if i can be oh help in this matter.Wingman1 21:23, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Adoption I'd like to try and breathe some life back into this wiki. Any chance I could adopt it? Thanks, 00:43, May 21, 2014 (UTC) Move request Can you please move Galactica to Battlestar Galactica? The show frequently uses the term "Battlestar" within names of various ships and it's in the logo, so it's more than just a descriptor. I already have a disambiguation page set up as well, which eliminates other uses.-- 'Forerun'' ''' 21:19, May 9, 2018 (UTC)